Metal Gear Solid X
by Abbadon Raiden
Summary: I'm back!! After a long absence i'm ready to finish the story!
1. Partnership

Metal Gear Solid X  
  
"Get back Raiden!!" Snake yelled from up top a bridge. Raiden jumped back as a hail of gunfire spit towards him. Snake whipped out a FA-MAS and unloaded a few rounds at the Russian guards who were chasing them both. Raiden spun and pulled out his SOCOM, rolling, and fired at a guard nailing him in the head as blood fell from the wound.  
  
"Not bad rookie." Snake said as the last few fell down to the floor, dead with a few holes in their chests.  
  
"Nailed more then you Snake."  
  
"Whatever you think rookie, but the body count with FA-MAS rounds in 'em doesn't lie." Snake replied coolly as he lit a smoke. Raiden put his SOCOM back in its holster.  
  
"Ya' know Snake, I don't think I like Afghanistan very much." Raiden quipped.  
  
"Yeah, let's get moving." Snake replied.  
  
"Ok." Raiden said and they continued through the military base they were sent to infiltrate. A disturbance had been reported to Philanthropy from Afghanistan. It said that a giant robot was attacking their marine base. Otacon immediately suspected another Metal Gear and sent in Raiden and Solid Snake to investigate. With the current grim situation, Snake looked coldly at Raiden as he looked passed a wall. There was a sentry patrolling the perimeter. Raiden loaded his SOCOM and grinned; he turned around and jumped out to kill the guard as he was yanked back by Snake.  
  
"You forget Raiden, that this isn't a simulation. Unlike Big Shell this is real, you are not supposed to survive here. So we are using stealth, and a gun with a suppressor," Snake motioned to the un-silenced pistol. "Watch and learn rookie."  
  
Snake drew his M9 Tranquilizer gun and slid out expertly and fired a dart at the sentry, hitting him in the neck.  
  
As they walked on they had the feeling they were being watched. (!BZZZZ!)  
  
"Snake!" Raiden exclaimed. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"It's a camera." Snake replied. "It's no big deal."  
  
"If you say so…" Raiden said as he slid past the blind part of the camera.  
  
"I do." Snake quipped as he did the same. (He's too green) Snake thought. (He's too young to be here on a vital mission)  
  
{Snake's to calm. I hate it when he's like that. It scares the hell out of me.} Raiden collected his thoughts as they continued on. On the way they had a few encounters. What could they expect?  
  
"Raiden its 16:00 hours, it's time to report to Colonel." Snake broke the silence.  
  
"Snake this is Colonel ,report your status." The codec voice said.  
  
"This is Solid Snake and Raiden, we have successfully infiltrated the outer base and are about to enter the core."  
  
"How's the rookie Snake?" Colonel asked.  
  
"He's ok but he's green." Snake replied. "I'm out Colonel."  
  
"All right Snake, and good luck." Colonel said. Raiden looked up.  
  
"Snake are you ready to go in?" He asked.  
  
"Let's stay the night here behind that wall over there." Snake said back.  
  
"Ok I'm tired anyway." Raiden said and walked over to where they would camp and set it up.  
  
After setting up Snake fell asleep and Raiden lie awake in wonder. The endless tunnels of this base were eerie to him. It seemed like years since they were dumped at this base. Then with the run in at the guards Oasis he had to be much more careful. The large base that awaited him would somehow know he was there, he could feel it. 


	2. Infiltration

Chapter 2- Metal Gear Solid X  
  
(Here is the chapter where things start to make a little more sense()  
  
Part 1-  
  
"Get up Raiden." Snake shook Raiden awake.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up…" Raiden replied groggily. Last night was hell, the gunfight where Snake had to again save him, ugh. {I swear Snake one day I'll save your ass.} Raiden thought, but he knew he wouldn't have much time; Snake was getting older and would soon be retired, for good, no more comebacks.  
  
"Grab your weapons; we have to get in there before the guards wake up." Snake said. Raiden then noticed that it was barely past 3:00 AM.  
  
"Damn it Raiden, hurry up!" Snake said impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming you old fart." Raiden replied. Snake decided to let that one slide. Next time he wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
"I'll head in first and you come in when I signal you on codec." Snake told him.  
  
"Ok, I'll stand watch here." Raiden pulled out and AK-47U with a suppressor and put on his wig for unlimited ammo. Snake disappeared under his stealth camouflage. He ran inside a large vaulted door.  
  
Raiden sighed heavily and twirled his gun a few times. "Hmmmmm…."  
  
"Stupid Americans…." He heard a thick Afghan drawl say.  
  
"I agree. They think that we do not know they are here." Another man said. Raiden slowly put away his AK and drew a PSG1 with a silencer. He quickly jumped up to a good sniping point at a hill and took aim.  
  
"They think they can get away with murder. Only we can do that!" The Muslim soldier spoke loudly as he heard a thunk and a bullet was buried into his brain.  
  
"What the hell!" The other said as another lead cylinder struck him. Raiden lowered his sniper rifle with a glare in his eyes.  
  
He had to get over there and hide the bodies, and fast.  
  
Part 2-  
  
Snake looked around and pressed his body against the wall. The armed guard in a turban walked passed him. Snake snuck behind him and threw his right arm against his neck and started to pull and twist till the guard fell down dead. Snake took the guards' uniform and put it on over his sneaking suit. He then grabbed the guards' weapon; it was an M-16 Assault Rifle. Weak firepower but low recoil and had a very high firing rate. He slipped the turban over his head, and shaved the beard off the guard and using some glue he put it on.  
  
"The things I do…" Snake muttered to himself. He walked out into a large hanger. He saw a few mechanics walking into hanger door where it looked like a large steel metal leg was being worked on.  
  
He walked over and a guard was there. "Let me in." Snake said with an Afghan accent.  
  
"Sorry, sir, Security Clarence Level 8 is needed." The man standing by the door replied. Snake threw out a fist and broke the man's nose. Some guard saw him.  
  
"INTRUDER! SOUND THE ALARM!" 


	3. Highway to Hell

Metal Gear Solid X Chapter 3  
  
Highway to Hell  
  
(And the story unfolds……)  
  
Author's Note: I don't own metal gear or the characters; I hope everyone enjoys my story and I would like to suggest another fanfic for people to read. It is a Grand Theft Auto 2 Trilogy by Elle Bee it is very good.  
  
To my Reviewers: At the time I started this fanfic I had not beaten MGS2 but now I have, and I thank you for your advice. Hopefully it will start to make sense now. I am also thinking of a sequel to this story when I finish, tell me what you think in your reviews.  
  
  
  
Raiden jumped down a cliff and ran to the dead bodies. He kicked the ground. Soft. Thank God for rain. He pulled out an Assault Rifle, silenced of course, and being his lazy self, let his gun dig the hole for him. He lightly kicked the bodies into the hole when he saw a slip of paper fall out of the first guards pocket.  
  
Dearest Yousef,  
  
I hope you and your family are well. Let's get down to business, this contract with the Russians is very shaky. It seems they are playing us for fools. They say that they wish for some data on an American form of government, the hatriots or patriots or some stupid American name. I looked it up and for this information we should raise the price to 50 Metal Gear Rail's instead of the regular 25. This Patriot information is far to valuble for just 25 Rail's and 5 million rubles. And you will give the information on the disk I gave you to no one. Do you understand me Yousef? No one or you will find yourself in a situation where your turban won't be around your head, but your neck.  
  
With warmest regards,  
  
Impal  
  
"Jesus…." Raiden said, and bent down to contact the Colonel on codec. "Colonel? This is Raiden." Raiden spoke into the codec.  
  
"Yes Raiden, I hear you." Colonel replied.  
  
"I have a problem, I recently discovered a note with why the Russians and Afghani's are working together, did you hear about the incident 3 years ago at the Big Shell?"  
  
"Yes Raiden, I was briefed."  
  
"Well then I suppose you know about the Patriots then, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but very little." Ever since the new Colonel Chris Davis took over (what did I tell you, it would work out()things had run much smoother around Philanthropy, and Otacon had seemed to take to Colonel Davis very well.  
  
"The organization here has information on a disk about them and are giving to the Russians for 25 Metal Gear new models called Rail, and 5 million rubles!"  
  
"Raiden we need that disk. Do not let the Russians get it, Metal Gear being brought into the current war between the US and Afghanistan would put us on nuclear war terms. So your new objective is to retrieve the disk, contact Snake and tell him. Over and out." The codec cracked, showing a broken signal.  
  
Raiden dialed Snake's frequency and got no response. "Damn!" He peered into the airlock with his scope, he saw a red light flashing, signaling an intruder, "Oh shit…."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
hehhehheh, cliff hanger! Sorry for the short chapter! 


	4. Semper Fi

Metal Gear Solid X Chapter 4  
  
Semper Fi  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Metal Gear Solid or any of its spin-off's or characters.  
  
I'm back baby! After a long absence (Has been a year??) I am finally ready to finish this story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Part 1- Weaponry at its finest ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Damn it!" Snake exclaimed as ran past the armed guards chasing after him. 'Where's that rookie when you need the little punk.' He thought as he pumped more lead into the seemingly endless guards. All of the sudden he heard a crack, and the window was shattered with one bullet that ended a guards life. "Raiden!!" Snake yelled into his codec. "Having a little trouble, Snake?" Raiden said jokingly. "You can make jokes later but for now, SHOOT!" Snake said to him. He looked forward and saw a giant machine. "Mwahahahahah!' A voice shouted from the metal giant. "So the famous Snake had been delivered to me!" guards surrounded Snake and he dropped his gun and raised his hands. Another crack and one more fell dead. The others didn't seem to notice. "Who the hell are you?" Snake said to the machine. "I am Impal! Soon to be lord of the universe!" The voice yelled. "Right.." Snake said with a skeptical look. He looked out the window. Come on Raiden. Snake thought. Raiden grinned and pulled out his Nikita Rocket Launcher. He fired a missile and started to steer it towards the machine. Impal looked through the screen. "What the hell is that?" He said to himself as the rocket came closer. "Shit!!" He exclaimed. The rocket took out a wall in the building. Raiden threw down the Nikita, grabbed a Stinger Missile launcher and started running. As he ran through into the building and raised the Stinger. "Let Snake go or else your leader is going on a permanent trip straight to hell!" Raiden yelled. "Do what he says Impal that missile he has will blow your ass clear to Iraq!" Snake said. "Drop your weapons and let the American go!" Impal shouted. "This isn't over!" He said. "Your right." Raiden said, and pulled the trigger. The explosion caused the machine to catch fire. "Quick, run!" Snake yelled to Raiden. They took off as the building started to shake. "Colonel Davis, we need a heli ASAP!" Raiden said through his codec. "It's already on the way." He replied. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Part 2- Fugitive ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Rose! I'm home!" Raiden yelled out as he got into his apartment. "Jack?" He heard a woman's voice. Rose walked out from a hallway. She was still pregnant and was due in a few weeks. She ran up and hugged him. "Oh your home and your ok!" He kissed her and said. "How's the other part of the family?" He said motioning towards her stomach, "We'll he's kicking a bit harder than usual." Rose sighed. "So how long are you going to be home?" "I really don't know. I have a feeling this thing isn't over yet." "Well I'm glad your home now." The phone rang. Raiden went over and picked it up. "Hello?" "Raiden, it's Snake. Come to Philanthropy Headquarters now." Snake said into the receiver. "Ok." Raiden said and hung up. "Sonofabitch." He muttered. "Who was that?" Rose asked. "Snake." "Oh Jack you just got home! You've been here for five minutes!" "I know but this must be urgent, Snake usually doesn't call, it's usually Colonel." "Fine, go." Rose said and stormed off. "I'll call you." Later when he got there, the colonel looked very angry. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He yelled and threw down the newspaper. There was a picture of Raiden and Snake running away from the burning building. "I don't know sir." Raiden replied. "Your damned right you don't know, this is not what I need from my agents!" The colonel screamed back at him. "Shut up kid." Snake muttered to Raiden. "And you! One of our best and founding agents! Screwing up like this Snake?? This isn't like you." The colonel turned towards Snake. "Yes Colonel Davis. This is unacceptable." Snake acknowledged. "Don't give me that yes Colonel Davis bullshit! You're too good for this." Colonel Davis replied to him. "Therefor, I have decided to suspend both of you for 2 years." "What!!??" They both exclaimed at the same time. "Two Years!? Sir, with all due respect, isn't that a little harsh." Snake asked. "No, you both are obviously falling off your mark, not to mention you are both now fugitives. I expect you for training next week. End of discussion." The colonel replied. "Now get out of my sight, and try not to get caught by the police. 


	5. Cadaverous Predicament

Metal Gear Solid X

Chapter 5- Cadaverous Predicament

Part One

The street life wasn't very kind to Snake. Dodging police and living off unemployment didn't make for a very comfortable living situation. The darker side of New York seemed to greet him every time he walked inside his disgusting apartment. He sat down in the dank living room. A busted TV was the most noticeable thing in the room, followed by a lamp with a cracked lampshade. "If there's a rock bottom, then I think I've damned well hit it." Snake said to himself. A half empty bottle of whisky stood on table next to the couch, Snake grabbed it and crooned his sorrows to his pal Jack Daniels.

Life wasn't much better for Raiden either. He had a wife to take care of and a child to prepare for. The last year on suspension had killed all his finances and he found himself being supported by Rose and her paycheck. He sat at home most times, a pistol next to his chair. Paranoia seemed to envelope his life as he halfway expected Impal to burst through the door and shoot at him. "Hell, I'd welcome it..." Raiden said in a drunken slur. The door opened and Raiden immediately reached for his gun and pointed it at the door.

"You've been drinking." Rose said exasperated.

"Nah, baby! I'm just realizing things." He said laughingly.

"Damnit Jack! We can't go on like this! This baby could come anytime!"

"Then he can drink with me!!" Raiden said and threw up.

"Goddamn..." Rose sighed and got a rag. "I'm sending you to rehab, I won't let my baby be raised by a drunken ass." Raiden didn't respond as he was passed out in a puddle of his own vomit.

When he awoke, Raiden found himself in a padded room with a mirror on one side. "What the blue..."

"Shut it." A voice said out loud. "You're here because you can't keep it together. We're getting you back in shape."

"Colonel Davis?" Raiden said quizzically. Seeing his former commander infuriated the young agent. "You're the cause of this you bastard! It's your goddamn fault for fucking up my life!" He shouted, enraged. He pounded on the glass mirror and a small crack appeared.

"You done?" The colonel said stonily.

"Yeah." Raiden said as he dropped to his knees.

"Let me get you up to speed, Impal has almost taken control of Afghanistan and the president isn't helping one bit. This is totally up to us. Snake is already briefed and ready to go, his drunken stupor wasn't as bad as yours." The colonel said to him.

"I see, so it's suspend until you need us..."

"Something like that." The colonel responded. A door in the room opened and Raiden looked at it and walked through. The armory lay before him. Picking up his faithful SOCOM and katana he put on his sneaking suit. "Glad to see you guys didn't totally screw up my things." Raiden said as he checked his blade.

"And if we did then you could get over it. Your plane leaves in fifteen minutes."

"Wait, wait, wait... Rose! I've got a baby coming! I can't go now!" Raiden suddenly shouted.

"She's been told and is pissed, but understands." Davis responded. "Good luck." Raiden shook his head and walked out to the hanger. Snake greeted him with his typical demeanor.

"It seems like they need us again." He said gruffly.

"Evidently, let's kick this guy's ass and get home." Raiden said loading his pistol.

"Still bringing the pea-shooter I see." Snake said as they boarded the plane. The darkened sky above didn't entail a happy ending for this flight.

(I'll finish this chapter later this weekend)


End file.
